


No One Hurts My Man

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt!Danny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, angry!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve stared deep into the assassins eyes, looking for some sign of remorse. Nothing. So he let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Hurts My Man

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, my boys, how I've missed you. This is just a little snapshot that came to me last night. Hope you all enjoy it :D  
> Comments are nice and remind me I don't suck too badly

Steve kicked the door open, eyes flying around the decrepit old boat house, taking in the rotting wood, the smell of stagnant water, his partner tied to a chair in the middle of the floor. The grisly sight of the dull, silver duct tape across those azure eyes and that loud mouth, made the SEAL's stomach clench. It was the tracks of dark blood that made his vision go red. It trickled from Danny's forehead, nose, from under the tape over his mouth. Steve raced across the room, dropping down next to the chair, yanking his cuff key from a pocket. Danny started to struggle the second Steve got close, arms and legs jerking against the handcuffs holding him to the chair. The cuffs had cut into the delicate skin of Danny's wrists and ankles, more blood crusted round the sharp metal.

"Danny? It's ok, buddy, I'm gonna get you out of here. Hold still for a second while I get these off."  
Steve was relieved when Danny settled. He quickly snapped the cuffs open, sucking in a sharp breath when fresh blood began to flow from the abused skin. Instantly, the blond moved his hands to his face, scrabbling at the duct tape over his mouth. But his fingers were so numb they couldn't grip it properly. Steve reached up and gently peeled it away, wincing as more injuries were revealed. Danny sucked in a breath, lips tightening in pain.  
"Still here," he breathed. "Outside. Tree to the left. Bushes further down."   
Steve blinked. Even now, after being beaten for hours, Danny was a cop, doing what it took to get the bad guy. Steve called Chin, told him to be ready with an ambulance but was interrupted by a noise outside. Danny, tugging the tape from over his eyes, paused, one bloodshot orb glancing towards the door then back at Steve. 

The SEAL was up and moving a second later, rushing out the door in a low crouch, following the sound. He saw a man racing down towards the edge of the water, heading for a boat. Pausing for a split second, Steve squeezed off two quick shots, a surge of satisfaction buzzing through him when the man went down with a shout, clutching his right leg. A second figure dashed from the bushes, racing through the undergrowth. Ignoring the downed man, Steve charged after the other, chasing him towards dangerous ground. He knew the area, knew there were chasms and sudden holes around, so he watched his step. His mark was slowing, confused by the broken ground, giving Steve all the opportunity he needed to reach out and grab the bastard. Dragging the protesting man towards one of the chasms, the SEAL dangled him over it.

"Who sent you?" he shouted, shaking the struggling man. The man refused to speak, glaring at Steve. Loosening his grip, the dark haired cop let the man sag in his grasp. The assassin cried out, grabbing Steve's arms as he fell.  
"Tell me!"  
"Mateus! He said to kill the blond, to send a warning to the rest of you!"  
"He told you to beat him like that?" Steve snarled.  
"No. We did that for fun."  
Steve stared deep into the assassins eyes, looking for some sign of remorse. Nothing. So he let him go. Right into the chasm. His screams of pain would never be enough to make amends for the pain he had inflicted on Steve's partner. Calling Chin again, giving him the location of the hurt hit man, Steve hurried back to Danny.

*************

"For the love of all that is holy, will you stop hovering?!" Danny snapped, turning to glare at Steve. "I'm fine! The only thing I need is for you to sit the Hell down!"  
Steve couldn't hold back his grin as he sank down onto the bed next to the blond. Danny might look like he'd gone 10 rounds with Mike Tyson but he was still loud and brash and bossy. Reaching out one long finger, he brushed it just under the deep purple bruise by Danny's eye, feeling the anger at the people that had inflicted those wounds roar into life under his skin.   
"Hey," Danny called softly. "You still with me, babe?"  
Blinking, Steve gazed into those gorgeous blue eyes, one heavily swollen and blood shot, the other red and slightly bruised. His heart stuttered, swelled in his chest as all the emotions he held back came flooding to the surface. He opened his mouth, ready to spill it all, when Danny's lips pressed softly to his, cutting his words off before they started.

His lips were dry and a little swollen but just as lush as Steve had always imagined they would be. They exchanged chaste kisses for several minutes. Steve wasn't sure what to do with his hands, not wanted to put them anywhere that might cause the blond pain. Danny solved the problem by pulling Steve up next to him, curling up against his chest with a sigh.   
"Don't go anywhere for a while, ok? We have things to talk about in the morning."  
"Sure, Danno, sure," Steve murmured, pressing kisses to the bright blond hair. "Like there's any place else I'd rather be."


End file.
